Wonderland
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: She was raised to be honest. She was raised to be kind. So imagine her surprise when she learns she has been lied to her entire life by the people she is supposed to be able to trust above all others. Words, which had always been one of her strengths, could not describe the depth of betrayal that she could feel in her very soul. There will be many characters but I can only tag four
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **This is an Alternate Universe inspired by Alice in Wonderland and its many incarnations. Truly it was first inspired by this picture of Nate in fedora and a pile of antique keys. I've also made mood/character boards for each of the main characters and the series as a whole. If you like you can view them on my tumblr account:**

 **missnmikaelson**

* * *

They said there was a touch of madness in the royal family. It was a cruelty that ran deep in the bones. Viper's venom made up their marrow; deadly nightshade raced through their veins. They thrived on deceit and consumed all that was light.

Some in the realm, the wishful thinkers, the ones that still clung to hope for a bright future, for a return to the days peace, said only the weak were cruel and that it took true strength to be gentle and kind. They believed having a soft heart in a cruel world was courageous; that love was an individual's greatest strength.

Such things were said in the quietest of whispers, for if they were to be heard the speaker was struck down in the cruelest of manners.

Each generation of royals grew stronger even as their hearts grew crueler; their villainous nature knew no bounds. They even struck down members of their own family; this was due to the prophecy that threatened their twisted throne and cruel crowns.

There will come a time when three will rise.

The first a mistress of cruel deceit,

Will break the bonds once thought complete.

The second an emblem of false innocence,

Will bring false hope and numb common sense.

The third a symbol of shinning hope,

Will crumble the house with a golden rope;

Breaking through lies will forge new ties.

Two will fall and one will rise.

Many took this to mean three born within the same year. The royals so feared the end of their wicked reign that whenever such an instance occurred all three children were immediately put to death.

That was until the fateful night when the queen delivered three identical daughters. The guards were called, the poison was readied, but by the time they arrived in the royal suite their services were no longer required.

Two princesses wailed in their bassinets. The third crib, the one brought for the youngest of the three, held a blue babe; the breath had been stolen from her lungs.

Fate had decreed that these were not the three of legend; the midwife was her mouthpiece.

None questioned the missing key; none so much as noticed it.

* * *

 **I'm planning on most chapters being between 1500-3000 words, but this one as the prologue is much shorter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The vampire diaries, the originals, Alice in wonderland, or Once Upon a Time from which I have borrowed a few elements.**

 **Here we go y'all: chapter one.**

 **Let's get a look at who these girls are.**

 **There's some mature content in this chapter below the first line break.**

* * *

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: you look ridiculous. You know you don't have to be a candy striper to be a doctor, right?" Caroline leaned against the lockers and crossed her arms.

"I know," she shoved her back pack in her locker and grabbed the bag of spare clothes. She kept a few outfits on hand for those days she took early morning shifts at the hospital.

"Then why do it?" Caroline followed her into the bathroom. Hopping up on the counter she crossed her legs and leaned back on her palms.

"The stylish outfit of course," she posed like she was on a runway. The action made Caroline snicker.

She dropped her bag on the counter, pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a red top and slipped into a stall to change.

"Volunteering's a rush, Care," she fastened her jeans and pulled on her top. "You should try it sometime."

"I'll tell you what," Caroline passed a brush to her emerging friend, "you find something that doesn't make me look like a candy cane, and I'll try it." She took the red and white uniform and tucked it into the bag.

"For what it's worth," she dragged the brush through her glossy hair, "I think you'd make an adorable candy cane."

"I'm not candy-striping, Elena," Caroline rummaged through the bag.

"It was worth a shot," Elena's eyes sparkled.

"Points for trying," Caroline lifted a small blue bag. "Makeup?"

Elena tilted her head and scrutinized her appearance in the bathroom mirror before shaking her head.

"You sure?" Caroline hopped down. She took the sides of Elena's shirt, pulled until she was displaying a teasing amount of cleavage, and then proceeded to fluff up the brunette's hair. "Don't you want to impress your not so secret admirer?"

"Ewe," Elena cringed and readjusted her shirt. "You take far too much joy in teasing me Caroline. It's not funny," she picked up her bag, "it's creepy."

"I know," Caroline's smile fell from her lips, "you're just really fun to tease, but it is kind of creepy: the way he stares at you. At least he's being more subtle about it, but do you know what's really weird?"

Elena made a quick stop at her locker and shook her head. Caroline often came off as an airhead to anyone who didn't know her, but those who did knew she was insightful. She often saw the things that others did not; she wasn't always right in her interpretations but she saw them.

"What's weird, Care?"

They filed into class and sat down. Caroline cast her eyes towards the blackboard and Mr. Saltzman. The teacher was watching Elena as he had done every day since the start of his tenure as the history teacher at Mystic Falls High School.

"Care?"

The blonde leaned across the aisle and whispered.

"There's nothing sexual about it; it's not a reverse hot for teacher scenario. He's looking at you like he's waiting for something."

For one brief moment before class began Elena caught his expectant gaze.

* * *

The sharp click of her heels was the only sound to carry through the marble halls. The sound slithered up the dark walls and fell back down over her dark curls.

Anyone else would have thought the corridor was completely deserted, but she knew better. She knew precisely who was waiting for her in the approaching alcove as well as the nature of his heart. She felt no surprise when he took her arm and pinned her lightly to the wall thought she did feign it. Her features shifted quickly between fear and delight.

She could have easily recited his portion of the conversation, not even the ring he placed on her hand was a shock. Maybe it had been an unnecessarily cruel touch, she didn't even like the ring that much, but it was a family heirloom and she knew his sister had been eyeing the trinket; luckily the rage on the girl's face would more than make up for the lackluster gem.

She couldn't have orchestrated the proposal better if she'd tried. The only thing she might have changed was his reaction to her excuse to leave. It might have been fun to playfully tease him, to warm her blood before her 'meeting', but it didn't matter; she had what she wanted.

She could feel his confused gaze as she walked away.

There was an almost giddy spring in her step. The smile dropped from her face when she entered her rooms.

"What do you think you're doing?" She crossed her arms.

Her sister broke away from the man's lips and smiled innocently.

"I'm just having a little fun," her airy voice reached across the room. She leaned back in the other man's chest and turned a harsh glare on them both. "Who told you to stop?"

"You can't have both, Tatia," she rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Tatia positioned Stefan's hands on her breasts and directed Damon lower. She hummed under the assault of his mouth and the gentle manipulation of Stefan's fingers. "You have both all the time, and they're pretty good."

"Everyone thinks you're so innocent," Katherine shook her head.

"They think that of both of us," Tatia smirked. She bit her lip and stifled her moan as Stefan nibbled on her ear and Damon's hand stole under her skirt. "I can see why you keep these two around."

"Do you truly expect me to believe that you're only now realizing it?" Katherine scoffed and nodded to the young men pleasuring her sister with teasing touches.

"Of course not," Tatia pushed them away and stood from the plush chaise. It wasn't the right size for three participants anyway. Her skin tingled as she circled her identical sister.

Katherine shivered under the finger Tatia trailed down her silk sleeve.

Tatia hummed and lifted her sister's hand. She tapped the sparkling gem and arched an eyebrow.

"I see you've gotten your proposal," she inhaled and backed up to the shelf filled with glowing boxes. "There was never any doubt about that though." She lifted a box emblazoned with a serpent beneath the letter 'M'. "The only question is which one have you manipulated: the stag, the wolf, or the fox?"

Tatia opened the box and tilted her head to watch the pulsing flesh.

"It's definitely not the wolf," Tatia smirked. "You'd never put up with the little wolf. That leaves the stag and the fox." She lifted the glowing contents of the box. "Whose heart have you stolen sweet sister? Which brother are you manipulating?"

"The fox safeguards his heart; he's no fool. His brother would have you believe the same," Katherine took the box and replaced its contents, "but deep down he wants to believe in romance and true love; that leaves him vulnerable to such attacks."

Tatia nodded and walked around the back of the chaise. Her slim fingers danced down the men's chests; she paused a few inches above where they were desperate for her touch. She looked between their flushed faces and turned her gaze to her sister.

"What have you done to these two?" She grazed their bulging erections and relished in their joined hiss. "They're usually much more vocal."

"It was getting on my nerves," Katherine pointed to a few boxes on the lower shelf, "so now they say nothing in these rooms, unless I wish to be told what to do, and they say nothing about what has transpired within these walls; mainly because they don't remember when they leave."

"On the off chance your spell has not worked," Tatia withdrew her hands, "I suggest you send our little playthings off." She continued before Katherine could interrupt. "I have news that cannot be made public knowledge."

"Leave us alone now, boys," Katherine dismissed them with a wave. She moved to block their path before they could actually leave. "Stay close," she palmed them both, "and don't take care of these; you'll be back soon."

Katherine waited for the door to shut and then watched as a shallow bowl with water was placed on her table.

"I was scrying this morning," Tatia sliced into her thumb and watched the blood drip into the water, "it's a new spell. I was using it to look for you; for blackmail, you understand, but I found someone else."

Katherine leaned over and watched the swirling water. Slowly an image began to take shape. She gasped at the face she saw. It was her face; it was Tatia's face.

"I think it goes without saying," Tatia watched the girl smile, "that nobody can know about this." The other girl's smile was innocent and her eyes were kind.

"Agreed," Katherine nodded, "we'll have to take care of her…"

"Before the resistance learns of her existence," Tatia finished.

"We'll have to find her first," Katherine nodded.

"And for that we'll need the midwife," Tatia was about to break the image when another face caught her eyes from the edge of the vision. "We'll need to be quick, and discreet," she exhaled, "because it appears they already know."

Katherine followed her finger to the man moving about in the background.

"Is that who I think it is?" Katherine peered closely at the image. She knew his face.

"It is," Tatia nodded. She broke the image and stood up. "I'll leave you to your lovers, and start making discreet inquiries."

Tatia opened the door and pulled the dazed men back inside before slamming the door.

Katherine smirked at them and undid the ties of her gown. She was more than willing to let Tatia take care of the heavy lifting; nobody would question the 'sweet' princess' questions.

The fabric pooled at her feet. She stepped over the material and pulled her shift over her head. She shivered with desire and positioned them so one was behind her and the other in front.

"On your knees, gentlemen," she licked her bottom lip. Watching them man handle her mirror image had gotten her worked up. She threaded her fingers through their hair, threw her head back, pressed the closer, and moaned as they set to work.

* * *

 **Originally I had Katherine and Tatia's roles reversed, but then I reread it and decided it worked better this way.**

 **Read and review. They make me write faster, and faster and faster until it's like I'm the** **Tasmanian** **devil spinning around in a swirling dervish of words.**

 **Do you guys remember Taz, or have I just dated myself. :)**


End file.
